The Costume
by LovelyDino99
Summary: What happens when Magnus gets Alec to wear a cat costume? First story so be gentle


Alec's POV

"Oh come on! Please?" Magnus whined. Holding up the ridiculous costume.

"No." I said firmly

"Please?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pleeeeeaaaassseeee?"

"Magnus! I said no."

"Awe but baby you would look so sexy in it!"

I sighed. I love the man but sometimes he just gets some ridiculous ideas. I don't even care if it's Halloween. I refuse to put on that costume. It was bright pink with the shorts so short it was more of underwear and it had a long, fluffy pink and black tail. There was NO top so it showed my bear chest and it had little black and pink ears. It WAS sexy but I couldn't wear that in front of children!

Magnus gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes I had ever seen.

"rrrrrgghhh FINE!" I yelled mad at myself for my weakness.

Magnus cheered and dragged me to the bathroom. After an hour of prepping me into the costume and giving me a little nose and dark pink eye shadow, he was finally finished with me. Magnus took a step back to look at his work.

"mmmm damn babe…." He said "you look even sexier than usual" he winked at me and I blushed hard.

"Magnus this is ridiculous! We didn't even buy candy for potential trick or treaters so what was the point of this?"

Magnus smirked and slowly walked over to me making me nervous. He turned me around and pulled me into his chest making sure to rub his package on my ass, and whispered in my ear.

"Maybe I just wanted to see my gorgeous boyfriend look like a needy whore…."

"I-I'm not a n-needy whore" I breathed out trying not to moan as he continued to rub himself on me.

"Oh but you will be darling" he said before turning me around and kissing me hard on the lips. I melted into the kiss and leaned against him. Damnit the affect he has on me will be the death of me. This one kiss is already making me hard!

Magnus pulled away from my lips and looked me in the eyes seductively before attacking my neck in hard kisses and sucking the flesh into a bruise.

"M-Magnus…" I moaned.

Magnus didn't let up though. He pushed me against the wall and held my hands above my head so I couldn't move, then snaked his way down to my nipples. He took the nub into his mouth swirling his tongue around it and making me lose all control

"Ahhh Magnus" I moaned out again. I could feel him smirking against my skin and I knew I was gonna lose all control soon. And Magnus knew just how to make that happen. He dragged his teeth over my nipple and I couldn't take it. I moaned out loud not even caring that the neighbors probably heard. Magnus released my hands and pecked my lips before turning on his heel and walking out of the bathroom. I followed him into the bedroom where he laid on his back and summoned me to him with his finger. I crawled on top of him and rolled us over.

"What do you need baby" He whispered in my ear

"You." I said. He smirked and kissed my neck.

"what do you need me to do?" he asked

"Magnus! Just put it in me!" I said annoyed with his antics.

"What. Do. You. Need. Me. To. Do?" he asked again in a more demanding tone know that his extreme dominance turned me on more than anything. I whined

"mmm I need you to put your hard aching cock in my ass and pound until I see stars and cant walk in the morning!" I cried out as he bit down on my neck.

"Now that's more like it."

Magnus snapped his fingers and our clothes disappeared into thin air. We both moaned as our dicks were freed from the tight confinements. Magnus pulled my legs over his shoulders and kissed while slowly dragging his fingers down my body before reaching my hole. I pulled away.

"Don't. just put it in me!"

Magnus looked at me with a concerned look

"darling…. I don't want to hurt y.."

"Just put it in me Magnus! I need it!" I interrupted him

Magnus didn't say anything else and lined himself up with my hole before thrusting in. I cried out in pleasure and pain, however Magnus must have mistaken it for complete pain because he looked at me with worry.

"you should have let me prep you" he said with visible regret.

"No… it feels soooo good. Please move! Show me no mercy!" I said trying to push him into me more

Magnus smiled slightly at my request and started pounding into me as hard and fast as he could manage. I could feel the rough stretching of my hole around his thick 9 inch cock and moaned out in ecstasy. Magnus buried his head in my neck and bit onto my should as I wrapped my legs around him tighter and grabbed onto his hair for dear life. Angel! It felt so good. After a while of rough pounding I could feel a tightening in my lower stomach.

"M-magnus" I moaned out "Im gonna cum!"

"Me too baby. Cum with me" he breathed out

A few more thrusts and we both came long and hard. Magnus's load filled me to the brim and I covered our chests and stomachs with the gooey white substance. Magnus leaned down and kissed me hard. I kissed back and buried my fingers in his hair again.

"I love you" he whispered against my lips. I smiled against his and kissed him lovingly and passionately

"I love you too"

We kissed some more before Magnus rolled us over so I was on top of him and pulled the canary yellow blankets over our sweaty bodies. I was too exhausted after that round to even care that his dick was still inside me, but honestly I didn't mind it. I laid my head against his chest and the only thing I remember before falling into a blissful slumber was:

"I knew you'd be begging like a whore…"


End file.
